It was Fascination
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Prowl's only friends on the Ark are on a week long mission, Ratchet kicks him out of his office for over working, but while he's out, he meats a girl, only Starscream attacks. Now Prowl has a human charge, what will happen? Sequel is out: Just a passing glance.
1. Chapter 1

I thank God for all my inspiration.

It was Fascination.

Prowl was working in his office as usual when Ratchet came in and said "You out." Prowl looked up and asked "Excuse me?" Ratchet just glared at him and said "You have bean here to long Prowl, you need to get out, and get refueled as well, and don't try pulling rank. Optimus personally ordered me to get you out." Prowl had no idea what to say.

He had thought he would be able to get his work done ahead of time sense Jazz and the twins where gone for the week on a mission, along with Bluestreak. Now he was being forced out of his office by the local medic. "But Ratchet-" "No buts!" he threw a wrench at him and he knew better then to stay around an angry, wrench throwing, Ratchet. He left as fast as he could.

He decided to go to the wreck room to get some energon first. Some of the others stared at him like he was crazy. They usually didn't see the SIC out and about at this time of day. Prowl glared at them and said "Unless you all want double duty you will go back to what you where all doing." they did as told and scampered off.

Prowl went to the dispenser and got his energon. He went and sat at an empty table and began to drink. He was wondering why he was ordered out of his office. He looked at his internal clock and saw that he had bean working longer then he usually did when he had Jazz to get him to stop, or the twins to distract him, or even Bluestreak to talk to.

He sighed. If he couldn't do his reports then what could he do? He then thought of something. He got up and went out of the base. He decided that maybe a drive would be okay. It seemed to help the others when they where bored. So he set off.

A young woman was riding her scooter down the rode out of town to get to the dessert. She was hoping to get some thinking time to herself.

She was a yellow skin tone, she had two brown dots on her left cheek, she also had long brown hair that went to her shoulders. She also had large brown eyes. She wore a black shirt with now sleeves that had a yellow stripe go down the middle, it pointed down like a spear until the tip reached the end. She also had grey jeans and black boots that went a little bellow her knees. Finely she had a yellow belt.

She was coming up to a small oasis in the dessert. She put her scooter against the tree and sat leaning herself against the tree too. She looked at the nature around her and then put on her head phones. She became relaxed by the sound. Little did she know that her life was about to take a new turn.

Prowl was starting to get bored with his drive. He said "I do not see the logic in this driving around in circles. All it's doing is giving me a processor ake". He spotted an oasis said "Maybe I could find something interesting there." he drove to it, unknowing that he was being fallowed by a certain red seeker.

As he drove he notice the sun was starting to set, he had been working for a long time. This drive could do him some good he guessed. He decided to play some music, now he wasn't the usual type to like it, but Jazz had found some songs he liked and he had a CD of it, as he entered the oasis he put on one song he could never understand, it was about love and he had always had trouble with it, but the melody was good and soothing.

As soon as he turned it on, he saw a young girl sitting under a tree.

The girl didn't notice the cop car that drove up, she was content to listen to her music, suddenly her song switched at the same time Prowl saw her, and strangely it was the same song he was playing. She then decided to dance, this song always made her want to dance, and she could express herself freely here.

Prowl saw her begin to dance as his song started.

_**It was fascination**_

She twirled like a ballerina. Prowl was fascinated by her.

_**I know**_

How could he have known he would be so interested by her smooth dancing. She took long slow steps.

_**And it might have ended**_

She then pretended like she was holding someone and she was dancing with them. Prowl didn't want this moment to end.

_**Right then, at the start**_

They both didn't know why but they felt like this was the start of something new, and the girl had not seen him yet. She just twirled and stopped.

_**Just a passing glance **_

She then opened her eyes and saw the police car and stopped. Prowl just stared, he then snapped out of it and thought he should leave.

_**Just a brief romance**_

She was confused as the car seemed to start up and was about to leave. Prowl didn't want to go, but he didn't want to scare the girl.

_**And I might have gone**_

But something happened. He heard a cackle that belonged to no other but that treacherous seeker, Starkscream. He couldn't leave know. The girl had spotted him too.

_**On my way**_

Prowl saw that he was heading for the girl. He raced towards her. She gasped and screamed as she saw this. What was going on?

_**Empty hearted**_

Her heart and his spark quickened as they saw the seeker transform. The girl screamed and tried to run. He was about to catch her, but Prowl transformed and locked hands with him as they tried to fight the other to the ground._**It was fascination**_

Prowl then said "Stay away from here! What do you want from her!" the girl turned back to see what was going on. It was those giant robots she had heard about. Starscream then said "Non of your business Autobot!"

_**I know**_

Unknown to them the seeker had seen her dance and he also became fascinated by her. He had never seen a human who looked like they where flying on land.

_**Seeing you alone**_

She just stared at them. Both had seen her alone, and now they where staring at her again as they turned to her as they stood holding each other with locked gripped hands.

_**With the moonlight above**_

She had climbed up a bolder and looked back at them, her hair danced in the wind as the moon shone brightly behind her. Both had their air intakes stuck at seeing her.

_**Then I touch your hand**_

Starscream threw Prowl away and went after the girl.

She tried to run but he grabbed her. She stared back shocked with her big brown eyes. They had widened at surprise at seeing his red optics.

_**And next moment**_

Starscream became week at that moment.

She was unsure what to do, she heard that the ones with red eyes where the bad robots.

_**I kiss you**_

He was about to put her in his jet seats when he was tackled by Prowl, he released her and she landed in the sand.

_**Fascination turned to love**_

He was shocked to look at her start to sit up and stare at him. But Prowl knocked him unconscious.

_**It was fascination**_

Prowl came up to her and said "Are you okay miss?" she noticed that he had blue optics, and a red face marked on his chest, she knew he was one of the good bots. She smiled, and Prowl smiled back as he looked deep into those large eyes of hers.

_**I know**_

She finely spoke by saying "I'm fine, thank you for helping me. Thank God that neither of us where hurt."

_**Seeing you alone**_

Prowl smiled at her, they where her alone, well with Starscream knocked out.

_**With the moonlight above**_

The moon shone of the both of them, she looked smooth and her hair glowed, and his armor glowed and his face became less tens. But he new they had to leave.

_**Then I touch your hand**_

He offered his hand to her, "What do you whant?" she asked. Prowl smiled and said "To get you to safety." So she climbed on.

_**And next moment**_

He transformed and let her sit in the driver seat as he drove off to base where they would be safe.

_**I kiss you**_

She leaned into the seet and got comfortable as they drove.

_**Fascination turned **_

Prowl just stared at her the whole ride back to base

_**To **_

They didn't know why, but they just knew that

_**Love**_

Something new and incredible was about to happen in their lives.

It's my first time writing G1 so be nice pleas, I know Prow and Starscream are a bit OCC in it, but I haven't watched the show in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl and the girl had finely made it to base. He transformed and held her in his hand as he asked "I am sorry, we did not properly introduced ourselves I am Prowl. Second in command of the Autobots. And you?"

The girl looked up at him and said "I'm Petra. I'm just a 20 year old collage student, who apparently likes to dance." she smiled at him knowing he saw her dance. Prowl blushed at that but composed himself and said "I'm sorry if I stared." she shrugged and said "No don't be sorry. I'm glad someone likes my dancing. And you where there to keep that bad robot away from me. Who was he anyway?"

Prowl glared as he said while walking to Optimus's office "That was Starscream, second in command to the Decepticons." Petra raised a brow and said "That ironic." Prowl looked at her and asked "Why?" she then said "The two second in commands fighting over a girl." Prowl blushed again at that, but again composed himself and said "I do find the logic in that statement. It is quite ironic as you humans say."

He stopped at a door and said "Where here." "Where?" she asked, a bit confused. Prowl

opened the door and said

"Hello Optimus sir." Optimus was at his desk, looking at some things when he looked up and noticed what Prowl was carrying. Optimus then asked "Prowl. What is that human female doing here?" Prowl and the girl then began to explain what happened.

Optimus was shocked, it was not like a Decepticon to attack a human without a reason. Many maybe, but just one? And he was even more surprised that Prowl had actually defended himself from Starscream so easily, and without back up.

He then asked as he looked at the girl "What where you doing out in the dessert by yourself?"

Petra answered with "I was just looking for somewhere to relax. I've gone there plenty of times, and nothing ever happens. I have no idea why that Starscream bot was after me." Optimus then said "We should get you home, your parents might be worried. And I suppose you have school tomorrow?" She replied with "Actually your right about my parents, but I don't have school tomorrow. It's spring break, a whole week of no school."

Optimus thought about that and said "Then that will give us time to see what Starscream wanted with you. Prowl?" "Yes sir?" he asked. "Pleas take miss Petra home, and she will be your charge for the week." "Excuse me?" they both asked.

Optimus then said "She will need protection if Starscream fallows her home, and the base is the safest place, plus you could use something ells to do while your friends are away, and the twins not causing problems for you to take care of. You need something to do Prowl, you are to strict and need to as they say 'loosen up'."

Prowl was shocked by this. He didn't know how to take care of a human, but an order was an order. He sighed and said "Very well sir." "Wo wait a minute." They both looked at the girl and she said "First of all we have to check with my parents." Prowl then said "I will ask for their permission when we get to your home." She nodded at them and

said "Second, if you need help loosening up, look no further, I'll finds us some things to do and have fun with." she smiled up at them as she said that.

Optimus then said "Very well. I will inform the rest in the Ark about this. Go on now." Prowl nodded an he went to leave the base.

As they went to the exit Prowl asked "What do you mean by you will help me loosen up?" She then said "I have some ideas and activities we can do this week. Don't worry. They'll be fun." Prowl didn't answer, his logic sensor was having a hard time computing this.

Once he got to the front of the base, he transformed and they went. Petra gave him the instructions to her house.

They got there, it was a one street neighbor hood, with white houses and brown roofs on two story houses. They came up to one with roses and a blue door, she got out and at the same time, her parents rushed out to see her.

The woman had darker hair then her daughter and wore a purple shirt with gray pants and black high heels. She also had green eyes.

The man was tanner then them, also taller and with bit of build. He wore a red shirt and black pants with shoes. His hair was his daughters color, and he had her brown eyes, but smaller.

They hugged her but noticed the police car. The mother then asked "What happened?"

Prowl at this time transformed, the mother screamed, but the father was just a bit disturbed as he said "Isn't he one of those robots from space?" Petra took a breath and then told them what happened.

Her mother then said "You should of never bean by yourself." Petra sighed and said "I'm sorry, but nothing ever happens there. I just liked it for the nature and it was a place to relax." Her father then said to Prowl "Thank you for helping our daughter." Prowl then said "No need for thank yous. It is my job." he then explained the command from his leader.

The woman hugged her daughter closer and said "Why dose she have to go there?" Prowl then replied with "It is a safe place for her to be, I will protect her, and she will be safe from Starscream." Petra then said "Pleas let me do this mom. This is like something really interesting and I want to try it, plus you do want me to be out more and not in my room."

Her mother sighed and said "I just wish it was something safer." Petra then replied with "Their place is safe. I've seen it. I'll be fine with the Lord by my side okay." her parents looked at her but said "Okay."

Petra's dad then said to Prow "Would you like to sleep in the garage?" Prow replied with "No thank you sir. I will be able to check for danger a lot better out here." "If you say so." he replied and the family went in. Petra waved back at him and said "Night Prowl. Sleep well." He nodded and said "And to you as well miss Petra." they just smiled and parted ways.

Prowl then transformed and stood up for a while, then he gently went into a peaceful recharge, his scanners would tell him if danger was approaching, and he would be ready.

Unknown to them Starscream had awoken with a big processor ace. "Ugh. That no good Autobot. He shall pay." he promised. He got up and transformed, he then flew off to his base. What was he thinking. Why did he go after that human. He then remembered her dancing. How could a human move like that, he had never seen any do that before, though he never really cared to see.

Starscream got to the base and went strait to his room. His thoughts still on the girl. Once he entered his room he looked up the dancing the girl did.

He was fascinated by what he found, she wasn't the most well trained dancer, but she had a feel for the movements. "I shall see what makes humans look like flying while on the ground. And that girl is just the right one to tell me." but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to get her.

Something about her sparked his interest, he didn't know way, but he was determent to find out.

Pleas review, and some ideas would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl awoke the next morning with a yawn. He scanned the neighborhood and everything seemed safe. He scanned the house and the humans where just getting ready for the day. He just waited for his charge to come out.

Petra finely came out, but not alone, with her where two young men, one a young teen, the other closer to Petra's age. They where both taller then her, but had green eyes like the mother. The younger seemed the thinnest of the group and wore a red shirt with jeans, the older wore a green shirt with black jeans.

Once they had reached Prowl, Petra said "Morning Prowl, these are my brothers, they wanted to meat you." Prowl then said "It is nice to meat both your acquaintance. But pleas tell no one of me being here?" They're jaws dropped. The oldest of the boys said "I thought you guys where joking." the youngest then said "This is so epic. Can we see you transform?"

Prow then replied with "I'm sorry but I can not. There are too many people up now and I do not wish for you all to be endangered if a Decepticon saw me."

"Aww." said the youngest, the oldest rolled his eyes and said "Well it is obvious. Just take care of our sister." he pointed at the robot. Prowl then replied with "I would not let any harm fall upon her."

The oldest nodded and the youngest just gave a quick nod as well before they went back to the house. Petra called back "Later guys." "You too." they called back.

Prowl opened his door and Petra came in to the driver seat. Prowl then noticed she had a yellow backpack on. He asked "What is in your carrying unit." Petra raised a brow and then said "Oh my backpack. Just some activities for us to do. I told you I help you have some fun." She winked at him. His tank churned at that. Though there was no logical reason for it. So he just drove off.

As they drove to the base Petra asked "So what kind of music do you like?" Prowl then said "I don't prefer it much, but I do have a friend who likes it a lot and has shown me a couple of songs that I like. Would you like to hear them?" Petra nodded and said "Sure, I like a lot of variety."

Prow turned the CD and suddenly the song from yesterday came up: _It was fascination I know. _

"Hey I know this song. I was listening to it when you and that bad robot showed up." Petra said in shock. "Me too." he replied, really shocked, he was about to shut down, but remembered that he had a passenger. Though he was very interested in what they had discovered.

They just enjoyed the song until they reached the base.

Meanwhile Starscream was fidgeting during a meeting. Megatron became upset and said "If you can not stop fidgeting then be useful and go out on patrol." The seeker was angered at this but went non the less. He needed time to think.

He flew for some time, until he spotted Prowl. "That no good Autobot! I shall show him who is superior!" but he stopped short when he saw he was close to the base. The other Autobots would come after him if he attacked him now. But strangely, why was he out? He was not known for going out accept for battle.

He fallowed him until he entered the base, then he hid behind a cliff, if there was one thing he knew after waiting so long to take over the Decipticons is how to wait.

Inside the base, Prowl let Petra out. Prowl then picked her up as he said while walking "I just have a little more work to do before we try anything ells. Is that fine with you?" he looked down at her. She looked up and said "Yeah that's fine. I brought a book to read just in case." he nodded at her and he continued on.

He finely made it to his office and said "Well here we are." he pushed the giant door open and Petra was surprised to see such a clean room. She said "It's very neat." Prowl replied with "Thank you. I pride myself with order." She could tell very well by the room that he really liked order, even she wasn't this clean. She liked he room be clean, but she needed a little disorder in it for her to know where her things are, like books on her desk and so on.

He walked into the office and sat down as he settled Petra on his desk. She sat crisscrossed on it. Prowl frowned and said "I should set up some human furniture while your here, I will get to that as soon as possible." She looked at him and said "That's okay, the desk is fine." She was starting to take out a book. Prowl shook his head and said "No no. It is not right. I will get to it soon. No charge of mine will be treated any less then if any bot ells was visiting."

Petra smiled at him and said "Your going to spoil me you know. I thought I was only here for a week?" Prowl then replied with "Not at all, I'm just being proper. And some of our humans allies have decided to stay with us for much longer then the period of time needed with us." She smiled and said "Then you all must have some really good friends." Prowl thought about this and replied with "I guess." He then got a datta pad and began to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Petra had bean reading for a while now, but she was so in tuned into the book that she lost track of time. But she was now tired and so she stretched herself with a sigh.

Prowl looked at her and asked "Is something the matter miss Pettra." Petra raised a brow and said "First of all you don't have to call me miss. I'm not that old, and second I'm just tired from reading so long."

Prowl had forgotten that she was there for a while and felt quit ashamed. He let his helm down and said "I'm sorry. I let myself get carried away with my work." Petra waved it off and said "Nah it wasn't all your fault. I was the one reading non stop. It tends to happen to all of us. But how about we do something ells. Part of me being here is to get you to loosen up."

Prowl cocked his head and said "I'm not sure what we should do?" Petra then replied with "How about we get to know each other first, but while we do that…" she then took out some paper and colors out of her bag and said "How about we draw?"

Prowl was unsure. He had never seen the logic behind creating an image by hand when one could just take a picture. Plus he didn't know if he could, he had seen Sunstreaker do it before, but he had never tried was about to protest when he saw the excitement in her eyes. He didn't know why but he found himself saying "Alright." "Ya!" she cheered and got out a large paper for him to draw on.

She then said "Don't worry if you break the crayons there just like that sometimes." Prowl nodded and picked up the black one, he then put it to his paper and made a line. He looked at Petra and saw that she was thinking, and then started drawing with a yellow crayon.

She then said "So you're the second in command of the Autobots. How's that like for you?" Prowl thought about it and said "I find that it suites me. I have a way of making things orderly and getting them done. What about you and your collage. What is, what do they call it, oh yes, your major." Petra responded with "Writing. I like to read and write, so it suites me."

Prowl nodded at that and said "I thought you would of bean a dancer." She replied with "I like to dance, but I like to do it freely. I'm good, but I'm not sure if I'm professional."

Petra then asked "So what about your friends that aren't here, how are they like?" Prowl thought for a bit and said "Jazz is the third in command. We have bean friends for a long time, and is one of the few bots I really communicate with. He's the only one that can really get me to loosen up as you say. Well accept if Bluestreek wants to talk, where both from the same city on Cybertron, our home planet, in Praxis…" Prowl then stared to explain his culture and the war. Petra then started to explain about her Hispanic origins and how some of the places in Mexico looked like.

After that she said "What about the twins, the ones Optimus was talking about?" Prowl frowned and explained about their pranking problem. He also told her how he was one of the usual victims and what they had done to him. Like tar and feather.

She had started to laugh but then calmed down and said "Sorry, but that was too funny. But I know how it's like to be teased." Petra then told Prowl about her sad childhood bully days.

How she was always targeted, just because she had aspergers disorder. Prowl then looked it up and was out raged at what he heard, but was glad that she later in life learned to defend herself.

They both knew each other a bit better know. Petra then showed him what she made, it was a yellow cat with many decorations. Prowl then showed her his picture, it was his home city. She was amazed at how well he did and said "That so cool. Where did you learn to draw?" Prowl blushed as he said "The internet showed me some tricks." They both then just started to laugh.

Ratchet was upset. He was walking down the hall to Prowl's office to tell him to stop working and look after his charge. The poor girl must be getting bored by now. He was also upset that Prowl hadn't refueled yet.

He was going to give him a wrench to the helm when he heard something outside the SIC's door. It was laughter. That was strange. Prowl rarely ever laughed.

Ratchet opened the door a bit and saw that the girl and him where actually laughing, and that instead of work on his desk he had art supplies. That was another shock to his systems. He calmed himself down and then entered as he said "Prowl?" They both looked at him and Petra then said "Hi. I'm Petra. who are you?"

Ratchet smiled at that and said "My name is Ratchet and I am the medic of this crew. I was just checking on Prowl to make sure he had refueled." Petra's stomach then grumbled.

Prowls optics shot up and exclaimed "I forgot about food!" he was about to shut down when Ratchet said "Don't shut down Prowl. I have human food in my clinic. I stocked it up with human food for our guest here." Petra smiled and said "Thanks. I am hungry."

Prowl checked to see that it was time for him to refuel and said "How about we both replenish our strength at the same time." He offered her his hand and she climbed on.

They first went to Ratchets med bay so Petra could make herself a sandwich and grab a juice. They then went to the wreck room, where they got a lot of stares.

At first Petra didn't notice, and neither did Prowl. Then they all started to whisper, that's when she noticed and said "Hey Prowl, why is everyone looking at us?"

Prowl finely noticed and glared up at everyone and then said in a loud voice so they could all hear "Everyone listen up. I am only going to say this once. This here is Petra." she waved at everyone. "She is my charge for the week, but I expect you all to care for her as well. Optimus has informed you about her so you can stop your rambling about us and get back to what your where doing or I will have you all scrub the base down."

Everyone then got quite and went back to what they where doing. Prowl got his energon and Petra said "I would definably like to be able to do that. But weren't you a bit harsh." Prow chuckle a bit and said "Maybe, but at least they stopped and maybe I'll show you how to do the same." "Cool." she replied.

So they went to sit down to eat. Petra sat on the table, but before she ate she bend her head down and held her hands. Prowl looked up what she was doing on the web and figured out that she was praying, he remembered her mentioning she was Christian when they where talking. She stopped praying and she began to eat, so did Prowl.

Pleas R and R and give me many ideas pleas.


	5. Chapter 5

After eating Prowl took her back to his office. He sat her on his desk and tried to see if there was anymore work for him to do. There was non, for once he had gotten everything done early. He was unsure of what to do. Petra noticed this and said "Want to hear me read." Prowl nodded and sat down as Petra started to read. It was called 'Hunger game.'

Prowl quit enjoyed the book but had to stop Petra a couple of times to ask questions. She would reply, although a bit irritated, it was because she really wanted to know what happened next. Prowl heard her read for a while until Petra stopped, she coughed a little and he become worried and asked "Are you ill?" Petra shook her head and said "No. I just talked for too long. I'm also a bit thirsty." Prowl picked her up and took her to the med bay where she could get some water.

After Petra got her water she asked "Do you want to go to the wreck room?" Prowl was confused and asked "Why do you want to go there." she replied with "Something ells to do. I'm a bit tired from reading. Do you think there's something to watch on the TV if it's free." Prowl had never really watched TV, but if she was tired he couldn't really say no. And the TV would definably be free. He could make sure of that.

They went to the wreck room and the TV was indeed occupied, Petra sighed and said "I guess we could do something ells." Prowl then replied with "No need." He went up to the mechs and ordered "Okay get back to work, I know you all have shifts." The all ground and knew they where busted.

So they went. Petra then said "You didn't have to do that." Prowl then replied with "Actually I did. It's my job to keep everything running around here, and they all did have work to do. They sometimes just like to be lazy." Petra just stared, unsure of what to say.

Prowl sat her down and sat himself as he picked up the remote. He then asked "What would you like to see?" Petra thought and said "Could we see discovery channel? I heard they have a documentary on dinosaurs today." That gave Prowl the idea to introduce her to the dinobots, but he decided that the TV ones would be best for now. So they watched TV for a while.

Petra would tell him facts that she knew and would comment on some things. Prowl was a bit impressed with her knowledge, she would get along with Wheeljack and Perceptor.

The watched TV until it was time for her to go home. Prowl drove out of the base and Starscream saw his opportunity (Thought I forgot about him didn't you all?). He fallowed Prowl and was about to attack when he sensed a heat signature inside his alt form. Could it be the female human he saw last time, he wasn't taking any chances and fallowed quietly behind them.

They got to Petra's home and they said their goodnights. That night Prowl recharged peacefully, unknowing that Startscream now knew where Petra lived. The seeker would of attacked, but there where to many witnesses. So he went back to base, to devise a plan.

Petra entered her room later that night and looked out the window and smiled at her new friend. She then went to bed herself and thought of what they could do tomorrow, she had an idea, but wasn't sure if he would like it too much.

What do you think Petra's thinking about. And what is Starscreams plan. Ideas are welcomed for future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Petra awoke the next day and got ready to go. She then packed her special surprise and said "I can't wait to see what he does."

Outside Prowl was thinking of what they could do today, suddenly the door opened and it was Petra's mother she came up to him and said "Take good care of my daughter. She told me what you both did yesterday and I'm glad she is safe. Pleas keep her safe and out of trouble." Prowl then replied with "You can count on me madam." The mother nodded at him and returned to the house.

Petra then came out and got in the front seet as she said "I'm ready." Prowl started up his engine and left. Her mother looked from the window and prayed for her daughters safe return.

On their way Prowl said "I have a surprise for you when we get to the base." Petra smile and asked "What is it?" Prowl chuckled and said "Isn't that defeating the purpose of a surprise?" Petra humfed and said "Well I guess it's fair sense I have a surprise for you too." Prowl was a bit shocked. He had never liked surprises meant for him, that's just the way he was programmed, especially after years of the twin's surprises.

Non the less his logic told him not to ask what it was, it was fair she could give a surprise if he was going to give one as well.

At the Decepticon base Starscream was thinking of a plan to get the girl away from the Autobots. He didn't know why he was so desperate, but he just couldn't get her out of his processor. He looked up on his computer about the Autobots, especially the second in command, Prowl. Suddenly he found something, it said that Prowl has a tendency to shut down when his logic sensors are overwhelmed. He smiled a cruel smiled and thought of an idea.

Back at the base, Prowl and Petra had entered and Prowl had transformed and was carrying Petra in his hands. She asked "So how much work do you have today?" Prowl looked down at her and said "I have no work today. I have finished all my work ahead of time. So I have a free day." Petra smiled and said "That's cool. That why we can do my surprise soon."

Prowl smiled back and said "Not before mine." "What is it?" He kept silent as he kept walking, she thought he didn't hear her and re-said "What is it?" a bit louder. Prowl looked down at her and said "No need to raise your voice." Petra replied with "Sorry. I thought you didn't hear me." Prowl nodded and said "Don't worry, I can hear you, but I guess I understand why you thought that. I'm sorry if it seamed that why." "No problem." she replied.

Prowl had to remember about her aspergers. She had a hard time reading some people. He had to remember to look up more about it later, but for on know he should always answer her questions, he didn't want to worry here or make her feel like she was being ignored.

Sorry it's short but I need Ideas on how Starscream is going to get Prowl to shut down.


	7. Chapter 7

Prowl brought Petra to a cave deep within the base. Petra stared at the large void and said "What are we doing here?" Prowl smiled and said "Your surprise is in there." She was confused, but Prowl strolled in and said "Excuse me, but could you all come out front and center?" Suddenly the earth started to shake, and out came the dinobots. Petra gasped at their size.

Grimlock and the dinos then transformed, that caught her attention as she said "Their transformers too?" Prowl nodded and said "Petra these are the dinobots, dinobots this is Petra. Be nice to her." Grimlock then said "Why puny human here?" Prowl frowned at that and said "Grimlock that was rude. This is my charge for the week. She likes dinosaurs and I thought she might like to meet you."

Grimlock came up to them and said to Petra "You like dinosaurs?" Petra squealed in delight and said "I love dinosaurs! These guys are so cool! What kind of dinosaurs are you?"

They where all shocked at her response and Grimlock said "Me leader of dinobots. Me Grimlock a T-rex." He then told her about the others and what they where. Petra said hi to all of them.

She then started telling them about dinosaurs, she knew a lot and they liked her for it. She asked Grimlock "How strong are you?" Grimlock picked up a huge boulder and she clapped at that.

She then looked at Swoop and said "Can you fly?" Swoop then said "Of course Swoop can fly, but it too small in here to do it." Petra then said "I would like to see you fly sometime." Swoop smiled, and suddenly took her in his palm. Prowl was shocked but Swoop only looked at her and said "You nice human. Maybe Swoop take you flying one day." She gaped and nodded her head as she said "Only if you don't drop me." Swoop then said with a bit of ego "Swoop best flier, better then any bad Decepticon."

Prowl became a bit annoyed at this. He didn't know why. But it was driving him crazy seeing Petra being cuddled by Swoop.

Suddenly the Other Dinobots wanted to hold her too and see if they could play with her as well. Prowl then took Petra from them and said "She is not a toy, and humans are fragile. So all of you behave. We will find time for all of you to have a chance to spend time with Petra." The dinobots just whined "Fine!" and they headed back into their cave.

Petra looked up at Prowl and said "Thanks. I thought I was going to be torn up or something." Prowl became shocked and said "I would never allow that." Petra smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Prowl left the cave and then said "Now it's time for your second surprise." Petra looked up at him and asked "Is it less dangerous then the last one?" Prowl stopped and thought about it as he replied "Depending if Wheeljack isn't working on something." he then continued to walk.

They reached the lab and Wheeljack was working on something. Petra pointed it out by saying "He's working on something. Does that mean we have to be careful?" Wheeljack then said "I just have to plug this in and I'm done." Percepter then told the two "Get down." Prowl's battle computer activated and maneuvered to get behind some boxes.

Next thing they knew the lab was filled with smoke, and Petra was coughing up a storm. Prowl looked at her and said "Are you fine?" It took a while for her to answer as she said "I don't like smoke." They came out and Wheeljack said "Sorry about that." Petra then said "It's cool."

Wheeljack then noticed her and said "Oh this must be your charge." Preceptor then said "Hello there miss. I am Percepter and that there is Wheeljack." Petra nodded and said "I'm Petra and I kind of got that he was Wheeljack by the explosion. Prowl warned me about my surprise not being safe." "Surprise?" they asked as they stared at Prowl.

Prowl then responded with "I wanted to surprise her by introducing her to the dinobots and to you two. She just got back from meeting the dinobots and they seem to genuinely like each other." Wheeljack then said "I'm glad you like me and Ratchets inventions." "What do you mean by that.?" she asked. Wheeljack then explained how he and Ratchet made the dinobots.

She thought about that and said "Cool. If you ever decide to make more, I have some ideas." Prowl was shocked. More dinobots to worry about. "That would be great!" exclaimed Wheeljack. That did it. He shut down.

Petra screamed and Preceptor caught her. She looked down at him and said loudly "What happened to him!"

Preceptor then started to explain about Prowl logic sensor and his battle computer and how he will sometimes shut down.

Wheeljack had called in Ratchet and he was now working on the shut down bot. Prowl awoke and said "Petra. I dropped her!" "I caught her." Preceptor held her up as he said this.

Prowl ran up to her and put her in his hands as he said "I am so sorry about that Petra. I just shut down at the mention of more dinobots." Petra then said "That's okay." She then told him what Preceptor told her. She then asked "Could you tell me more about your battle computer?" Prowl nodded and started to explain, along with the others.

Pleas I need ideas, and I like reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

They waved goodbye to the two scientist as they left the lab.

Petra then said "Thanks for the surprises. Now it's my turn." Prowl looked at her and asked "What is it?" She smiled and said "You have to wait until we reach the wreck room." Prowl just nodded and headed that direction.

Once they where there they saw, Blaster, Bumblebee, and Cosmos where all in the living room watching the TV on their break time. The three where bored, for there was nothing to watch. Blaster then said "Man when's the good stuff on when you need it?"

Petra smiled at this and said "Hi, if you guys are bored I have a game we can play." The three looked at her and where surprised to see her on Prowl's shoulder.

Bee then said "You must be Prowl's new charge." Petra nodded and said "I'm Petra, who are you guys?" they introduced themselves kindly.

Cosmo then asked "What game did you have in mind?" Petra smiled and said "Could you put me down Prowl?" he did as he was asked and she ran up to them and took something out of her backpack.

She then introduced it as she held it up "It's called dance, dance revolution." Blaster smiled and said "Girl you read my mind." Prowl was confused about the game but Blaster set it up non the less. Prowl then asked "Was this your surprise?" "Yup." she said with a big smile.

The game started up and Petra asked "Who wants to go first? It has two player." "I'll go." said a cheery Bee. As they stated up Prowl remembered something. He used his internal link to tell hound to put some human furniture in his office on top of his desk. After that he went back to seeing what this game was all about.

Petra used the remote and asked "What song should we play." Bee then said "You chose it, it is your game." Petra scrolled down the list until she found one she liked.

The song started up and it was for "Go go go, Ale ale ale." Bee was pretty good and kept up with the pattern, Petra was also doing well. She had trouble with a couple of moves but she moved to the rhythm. Bee had won but only by a bit.

During the whole dancing time Prowl just stared at Petra. He was interested by her dancing, it was different from the first time they met, it was more erratic, but non the less fascinating.

Petra then said "Who's next?" Blaster shouted "I'll take you on." Petra nodded but said "Just give me some time to cool down." Petra went to Prowl and said "You want a turn?" Prowl looked down at her and said "Um, I'm not sure. I've never danced." Petra was shocked and said "Never danced. Than we got to catch you up. Plus I brought this for the both of us to play with."

Prowl could not be rude, Petra had enjoyed his surprises and he should be nice about hers. He nodded and said "I will dance, but in a bit." Petra smiled and nodded as she said "Okay." She then went back to challenge Blaster. Though Prowl was enjoying the surprise. He was able to see her dance once more and be fascinated once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for the ideas, God bless you all.

Petra had had a tie with Blaster, and had beaten Cosmo on "dance, dance revolution."

Petra was with Prowl now, taking a break as the others played. "Wooo that was a lot." Prowl nodded and said "Quit in dead. I was shocked that you and Blaster where able to tie." She looked at him and said "I was just warming up with Bumblebee."

The others had now stopped and Petra announced "Okay Prowl. It's our turn." Prowl had bean dreading this. He then said "Didn't you say you where tired." Petra replied with "I can still do one more dance, and your not getting out of this." He had no choice.

He got up and went to step on the mat, he had figured out the game as he saw the others play. Petra then said "So what song should we dance to." Prowl thought for a bit and then asked "Do you have anything classical?" Petra replied with "No." as the others chuckled. Prow just glared at them and said "If any of you breaths a word of this to anybody, you will be given double duty." They all quieted at that.

He then looked to Petra and said "How about you chose something." Petra scrolled down until she found a song she liked. She then said "Get ready." as she started it up.

The song that she chose was "Pon De Replay." The song started up and they started to move.

**Come Mr DJ song on de replay Come Mr DJ turn the music up. **

At first they where a bit rusty, but Petra then got into it and began to shake her hips and dance to the song as she stepped on the arrows.

**All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? **

Prow was finding this quit illogical, including the lyrics. He only succeeded in doing worse. The guys couldn't hold it in and just started laughing.

**Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin' some more watts. Come Mr. DJ, won't you turn the music up? **

He became irritated an more distracted, which made his dancing worse.

**It goes one by one, even two by two. Everybody in the floor let me show you how we do**

At this point something snapped in Prowl. His battle computer took over and he was able to go by the steps, without missing one. The guys stopped laughing. Prowl didn't notice. He was in the zone.

**Let's go, dip it low, then you bring it up slow. Wind it up one time, wind it back once more **

Petra did as the song said as she dipped down and came back up. Prowl noticed that she added other movements that where not part of the game but part of the song. He also saw her use hand motions.

**(Come)Run(Run)Run(Run)Everybody move(Run)Lemme see you move(And)Rock it to the groove(Done) **

Prowl copied Petra in the hand movements and so the others started to as well. They also saw her go faster at this point. Petra didn't notice.

**Shake it ?til the moon becomes the sun (Sun) Everybody in the club give me a "run" (Run)**

The guys started cheering and having fun. Petra shaked her hips and laughed as she danced.

**If you ready to move say it (Yeah) One time for your mind say it (Yeah, yeah) **

Prowl then started to smile as he thought that. And believe it or not, he had now accomplished what Jazzed had failed to teach him all this time. How to have fun when dancing.

**Well I'm ready for ya Come let me show ya You want to groove Im'a show you how to move **

And so they danced until the game ended.

As they caught their breath the guys cheered. But when they looked at their scores everyone froze in silence. Petra was the first to break the ice by saying "No way, you beat me."

It was true. Prowl had gotten a higher score on the game. Bee then said "But how?" "The worlds going mad!" panicked Cosmo. Blaster then got and idea and said "You used your battle computer didn't you?"

They all stared at him as realization dawned on him as he said "Oh I am so sorry. I have cheated haven't I?" the bots just nodded their heads, but Petra said "Maybe, but you did have fun, and it's part of you, so not really. Plus you also had some skill of your own." Prowl was relieved to hear she wasn't mad.

Blaster then said "I guess that's true." The others nodded with him. Prowl smiled and then picked Petra up as he said "I think it's time for lunch. All of that dancing can really make a mech tired." "What's a mech?" Prowl chuckled and explained on his way to the energone dispenser and Ratchets bay.

After they sat to eat Petra was a bit surprised that there where female cybetronions, and said "I thought you where all guys. But I guess not. So you guys don't just build each other?" Prowl replied with "Actually we can do that, that how the dinobots and the protectobots where made, or we can mate with a female." That sounded weird but Petra didn't press it.

After they ate Petra asked "You want to go outside?" Prowl asked "Why would we do that?" Petra answered with "I'm a bit bored and tired, plus I'm a bit cold in here." Prowl read that her temperature was low and that was not good, so he nodded and picked her up. He new if they stood near the base they would be safe.

They got out, little did they know that a red seeker was spying on them from the hills. He was going to ambush the Autobot with his plan and grab the girl, to see why he was so interested in her, but he stopped himself. He saw the girl and his spark started going fast. He decided to watch instead, maybe then he would find out what was wrong with him.

Prowl sat on the ground and put Petra on his shoulders. Petra looked at the sky and said "Look, that one looks like a kitty." Prowl looked up, but didn't know what she was talking about. Petra saw his confusion and said "The could up there." she pointed. Prowl looked at it. It felt illogical. He at first saw nothing, then he started to see it as he said "It looks like Ravage." She then asked "Who's Ravage." Prowl explained.

They kept looking up at the sky and Prowl then said "That one there looks like a canon." Petra looked at it and said "Yeah it does. Have you done this before?"

Prowl then said "Never. But it's quite entertaining, oh that one looks like Jazz." Prowl then told her about how Jazz was like and how he was, as they say, his best friend. Petra then said "My best friend is Filly. She loves horses. Oh there's one now." she pointed. Prowl nodded and Petra told him about her friend and about horses.

Starscream's energon was boiling just seeing the two laughing and getting along. Why did it irk him so?

After a bit, Prowl became silent. Petra asked "Is something the matter?" The sun was starting to get low as he looked at her and said "Could you dance?" Petra looked at him and said "But we just danced inside."

That really got Starscream mad.

Prowl then replied with "No. Not like the game we where playing. Like when I first met you." Her eyes grew and she asked "Why?" Prowl looked down embarrassed and said "I liked it. I don't know why but it calmed me. If you don't want to you don't-" She put a hand on his helm and said "Play it." "Hugh?" he asked. She smiled and said "Play the song." Prowl smiled and started the song up as he put her on the ground.

The sun was almost beginning to look like sunset as he started the song. And Starscream became confused by this, she was actually going to do that thing where she looked like she was flying. Now he didn't want to move, he just wanted to see her 'dance' as the Autobot put it.

She started with one foot in front of the other and her hands in front like a circle as the music started.

**It was fascination**. **I know.**

She twirled like a ballerina.

**And it might have ended. Right then, at the start**

She moved her body forwarded then back.**Just a passing glance. Just a brief romance**

She went forward and stopped.

**And I might have gone. On my way. Empty hearted **

She walked on her tows and then jumped and landed by bending her knees and going up. They where both surprised by that. Starscream was shocked, she was able to get herself off the ground.

**It was fascination. I know**

She then did a lot of little turns.

**Seeing you alone. With the moonlight above**

The sun had finely set and the moon was coming up. She stood on her tows, did one twirl, and her hands went up to her side.

**Then I touch your hand**

She held her hand out as if to accept another

**And next moment. I kiss you**

She pulled herself forward.

**Fascination turned to love **

Both hands where over her heart now as she twirled.

**Seeing you alone. With the moonlight above**

Prowl and Strascream couldn't keep their optics off her as she repeated the steps.

**Then I touch your hand**

Petra was surprised this time when she let her hand out, that someone actually held it. She looked to see that it was Prowl using two of his fingers. They smiled, and Starscreamed steamed.

**And next moment**

Prow twirled her.

**I kiss you**

She landed in his hand.

**Fascination turned**

They looked at each other in the optic/eyes and just stared.

**To**

That when Strscream realized it. He flew off at lightning speed.

**Love **

Petra then said "I should get home." Prowl nodded and transformed and took her home.

Starscream just kept flying. How could this be. How could he, Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons, be falling in love for a human!

He flew all the way to the base. And as he got to the base he ran past every con. His trine mates tried to ask him what was going on.

But he ignored them. Megatron tried to order him to stop, but he didn't listen. He just ran to his room and shut he door close.

He slid down to the floor while his back was to the door. He put his head in his hands. He knew that there could never be anything, he was a con, and she was a human. Wait a minute. He thought as he took his head out of his hands. He was a scientist, what if he could turn her into a cybertronion?

With that he got up and began his mad scientific plan.

Another suspending end. I hoped you all liked it. Pleas R.R


	10. Chapter 10

Just like the other days, Prowl and Petra entered the base. Petra rode on Prowl's shoulders until they entered his office.

Petra then said "You actually did it?" on his desk was a couch a carpet and a small table on the right side of his desk. He responded with "Of course I did. I always keep my word." She just said "Thanks. At least I'll be comfortable as I read."

Prowl then asked "Do you mind reading out loud while I work. I can multi task. I really want to find out what happens." Petra smiled and said "Sure." So he sat her on his desk as he sat. Petra got comfortable on the couch as Prowl got his work in order. Petra cleared her voice and began to read as Prowl worked.

Meanwhile Starscream was working on his project when something came to him. The girl would not like him very much after he took her. He would have to find a way to get her to like him while he tried to finish the machine, it was going to take quite some time. He then decided to go on a little shopping spree.

During the time that Prowl was working and Petra reading, Prime came into the room. Prowl looked up at him and said "What can I do for you sir." Petra just waved at him as she stopped reading and sat up. Optimus nodded at her and then he said to Prowl "Starscream and his trine have bean seen around the city, mostly stealing some things."

Prowl was silent , Petra looked worried, until he responded with "I find it logical that we send the Arial bots and Skyfire after them." Optimus nodded and called the said bots to the room.

They came in and saw the girl. She just waved. Skyfire said "It is nice to meat you miss." "Um… You too." responded Petra.

The Arial bots stared at her and Slingshot said "Is she the one that Starscream attacked?" She nodded along with Prowl. Slingshot snorted and said "I don't see what's so special about her." Prowl looked upset and was about to say something when Optimus said "Slingshot. Apologize this instant. The poor girl has bean through enough." Slingshot grumbled but said "Sorry." Petra just said "It's okay. But what's your deal?" He looked up at her and they where all shocked by her reply. "What did you say?" he said menacingly. Petra just responded with "I mean what's your deal with me. I didn't do anything to you. Why act mean?" He just stared at her unsure what to answer.

Silverbolt cut in by saying "Sorry about my brothers rudeness miss. He doesn't get along well with too many humans." Petra nodded and said "Okay."

Optimus then said "I need you all to go and stop Starscream and his trine. They have bean causing some trouble around the market places." They nodded and Silverbolt said "Don't' worry Prime. We'll stop them." Slingshot then said "Yeah we'll show them a thing or two." Prow then said "I have come up with a strategy." He then send it to them by a privet message. They nodded and Petra remembered that he said something about the privet message thing.

Petra then said "You guys will keep Starscream away, right?" Prowl saw that she was worried, but Silverbolt was the one who said "Don't worry. We won't let them near the base." She nodded and said "Thanks. I don't like heights but flying is cool." Silverbotl then said "I know what you mean." Slingshot then said "Don't worry we'll keep them away." he smiled at her and they left.

Prowl looked at her and said "I didn't know you didn't like heights." Petra then said "It's mostly falling I don't like." Optimus then said "I'll be off then." so he left. Prowl got back to work and Petra got back to reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Some time later, after the Arial bots left, Redalert entered the room and said "Hello Prowl." Prowl looked up and said "Hello Redalert. What brings you here?" Bryony just looked up at him. She didn't say anything since he wasn't talking to her.

Redalert then said "I just wanted to discuss some new safety protocols. I have added a couple of more cameras to the base along to the wreck room." Prowl nodded at that and said "Thank you for informing me." Redalert then said as he looked at Petra "Is this your charge for the week." He nodded and said "This is Petra, Petra meat Redalert. He's our security officer." She nodded at him and said "Hi." He then nodded at her and said "A pleasure to meat you miss."

This was unusual behavior for Redalert and Prowl said "This is unusual for you Redalert. You are usually more frightened around new people in the base." Red just smiled and said "Oh I did a background check on her." "You what?" they both asked. He just kept smiling as he said "After Prime told me about our guest I decided to do a background check, just in case this wasn't a Decepticon trick."

Petra just looked shocked. Prowl was as well and said "Why didn't you tell me?" That caught Red off guard. "I um.." Prowl then said "The next time you do that ask me. Do you understand?" Red nodded his head at that.

Suddenly Reds com went off. He checked it and then said to Prowl "It seams that Cliffjumper is causing a ruckus in the wreck room." Prow sighed "Again?" Red just nodded and Prowl said "We better go check it out." He held his had out for Petra and she got on."

They got to the wreck room and Petra was shocked to see a big red bot under a little one with a crowed around them. Prowl wasn't as shocked as he demanded "What happened?" They all stared at him and Cliff said "Hide here cut me off at the enrgon dispenser line." Hide looked up and said "I did not you little mini bot! I didn't even see you."

Cliff got angry at that, he was very touchy about his size, and was about to give Hide another punch when he found his hands tied behind his back in some stasis cuffs. "What's going on here?" Cliff demanded angrily. He looked around and Prowl was holding his hands to his back. Prowl then said "I think some time in the brig auto cool you off." He was shocked.

The mini bot had no idea that Prow was that fast. "Wow harsh." the others turned to see Petra in Hounds hands. Prowl had given her to him before he got to Cliff. Prowl then sighed "It is the only way they seam to learn." Prowl then said to Tracks "You. Take Ironhide to Ratchet." Tracks nodded and helped his friend up and headed to Ratchets office.

Prowl then said to Hound "Fallow me." they fallowed Prowl down to the brig where he put Cliff in a cell. He then said "I will release you before I leave." Cliff just growled at that as Hound chuckled. Prowl looked stern at him and he stopped. He then took Petra back in his hands and said "I think it's time for us to refuel." Petra then asked "How where you abele to go so fast?" Prowl then said "Years of practice."


	12. Chapter 12

Prowl and Petra entered Ratchets bay to find that he had some guest.

Carly, Spike, Sparkplug, and a wounded Bee on a berth looked at them. Ratchet entered and said "I'll let you all get to know each other." he went directly to help Bee, but not gently as he mumbled something about being Bee being careless.

Prowl then introduced them. They all said hi. They then all started to tell how they each met the Autobots as they got some lunch from the fridge Ratchet set up.

Spike said "That seems really weird for Starscream just to get at you."

Suddenly the Arial bots came in and Slingshot said "And its even weirder that he went stealing human things." "What do you mean?" asked Carly. The Arial bots sat on some berths as they where hurt form the fight. Silverbolt then said "For some reason Starsceam and his trine where attacking the shopping part of the city. He stole some human furniture, and a bunch of other human stuff, like food and some weird things that sparkle." Petra then asked "You mean jewelry?" Slingshot nodded and said "A whole cart. Optimus will pay the lady that got robbed."

Spike then said after he hmm from thinking "It sounds like he's making a place for a human to stay." Sparkplug then asked "Why would he do that?" Spike then joked "Maybe he wants a pet?" Petra gasped and Carly said "That's not funny Spike. You scared the poor girl."

"Why would you be scared Petra?" asked Prowl. Petra looked at him and said "He's bean after me. And he got a bunch of human things. That means he's not going to kill me, or ransom me, since it looks like he intends to keep whoever he catches. I just don't get the jewelry." Spike then joked "Maybe he wants to make you his girlfreind?" "Spike!" they all reprimanded him as Petra mouth dropped in shock.

Prowl picked her up and said "I think that's enough socializing." then he walked out of the med bay. Leaving poor Spike to fend for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked into the wreck room.

Petra had calmed down now and was happily eating. Prowl put her on a table and got his energon.

When he returned Petra asked "You want to watch T.V?" Prow then asked "Is it another dinosaur documentary. If it is we could invite Wheeljack and Preceptor to see." Petra shook her head no and said "No. I brought something for us to watch." she got something out of her back pack and said "Have you ever watched 'The Nanny?" "The what?" he asked. Petra smiled and said "Lets put it on and you'll see."

So they went to the T.V. The wreck room was empty today for some reason. Anyway they popped in the DVD and Prowl sat back down to watch the show. He was never really the type to watch T.V but it was something to do and Petra seemed to want to show him.

They watched the show for some time and Prowl, for the first time any of the bots could tell, started cracking up. He was laughing ups a storm along with Petra as they saw Fran get herself in all types of trouble.

Now at that time Optimus, Ironhide, and Tracks came in. Optimus was shocked but smiled, the other two nearly shut down with their mouths open.

Prowl finely noticed them but just said "Oh hello everyone. Would you all like to watch The Nanny with us. It is quit entertaining to see human courting." Then Optimus went ahead and sat down next to Petra while the other two just stared.

Petra noticed Prime and said "Hello Optimus. How are you?" Optimus looked at Prowl, who had a smiled on his face, and then looked back at her and said "I feel great."

He had for the longest time along with Jazz had a hard time finding a way to get Prowl to, as the humans say 'Hang loose'. Now because he had new responsibility, he was happier then he had ever seen him. Maybe they should let her hang out with Prowl after the week, they could make arrangements.

After a couple of more shows Petra saw the time and said "I have to get home." Prowl nodded and got the DVD out.

Prowl and her then got out of the base and he began to drive her home. Petra was thinking for a while and then said "Hey Prowl?" "Yes?' he asked. "You want to have a picnic for lunch tomorrow?" Prowl thought about this and said "That would be lovely." Petra smiled. She thanked God for giving her a chance to make some new friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Sometime during the night at the front of Petra's house, Prowl thought he heard something. He transformed and got ready. But nothing was there. He calmed down, he was about to go back to sleep when he decided to check on Petra. He went to her window and saw that she was fast asleep.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

Her breathing was calm, but he could hear a little snoring, he found it a bit cute.

_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming **_

He also noticed her smiling, she must be having a nice dream, he hoped.

_**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

He just stayed there. Not moving. He was in a calm peace, seeing her at peace.

_**Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure **_

He was really enjoying their time together. He wanted it to go on.

_**Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'd miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a thing**_

He didn't want to sleep, shut his optics. He just wanted to make sure she was fine, he didn't want the week to end, he wanted to get to know her more and see her as much as possible.

_**Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

He would most likely dream of her when the week was up, but it wouldn't be the same. He was going to miss her.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating.**_

He checked her vitals. Her heart was beating calmly as she slept.

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing.**_

He wondered what she dreamt off, was it him she was dreaming about. He didn't know, but she was.

_**Then I kiss your eyes. And thank God we're together.**_

If only he where human. Then he could spend more time with her. He thanked God for this time they had. He knew that He was real for what he found out was true. Only someone could make all of this, non of this was an accident.

_**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever. I don't want to miss one smile. I don't want to miss one kiss. I just want to be with you.**_

He wanted to tell her how he felt. But it could never be, for they where from different planets, too different to be together.

_**Right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment. For all the rest of time. Yeah yeah yeah.**_

Maybe they could still be friends. But how he longed to be human and tell her how he felt._**I don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'd miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

He didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to stare and look after her.

_**I Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'd miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you babe. And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

But he had too. He went back to his alt mode and tried to get some sleep. Unknown to him that there was someone watching them. A seeker who didn't know when to stop._**Don't want to close my eyes. I don't want to fall asleep. And I don't want to miss a thing.**_

Prowl was finely able to get some sleep, unknown to him that tomorrow would be a big adventure. And that the seeker had left, to finish his plans for tomorrow.

I know it's mushy but I think it's cute.


	15. Chapter 15

Petra awoke the next day with a smile on her face. Unknown to her that Prowl was the same. She went down to eat and then packed a bag of food.

Petra's father asked "Why are you taking that food? I thought you said they had some there." Petra answered with "Me and Prowl are having a picnic outside the base today, don't worry they have videos everywhere and we where just out the day before. So I'm safe."

Petra's mother then said "Pleas be careful sweetie. I'm glad that you have bean enjoying yourself. Just pleas be careful, they are giant robots." Petra answered with "I'll be find, I have God and Prowl will take care of me. We seem to of become good friends over time. I think that even after the week is up I still want to visit them."

Her mother then asked "Aren't they busy?" she replied with "Actually they keep in touch with their human friends and they visit them all the time, I told you about them yesterday." Her mother still looked worried, but Petra hugged her and said "I'll be fine." Her mother smiled and she kissed them both and she left.

Petra and Prowl made it to the base with no problem and the same as they entered his office. They did the regular routine. Prowl worked, and Petra red on the couch. This time she lade down. Prowl then sent Ironhide a quick message to get him some things.

Time passed a bit and the Dinobots charged into the room. Prowl became upset as Petra screeched from surprise. He then told them "What are you all doing here?"

Grimlock then said "You say human girl get to play with Dinobots some time." That was right, Prowl had almost forgotten about that and said "You will all have your chance to hang out with Petra on Saturday." that was the day Prowl was off again. He didn't trust the Dinobots to be alone with her. They could easily squish her.

Grimlock growled "Okay." and pouted like a child. Petra chuckled and said "Maybe we'll see you guys later." Grimlock smiled but then gathered the other Dinos and left. Prowl shook his head and said "It looks like you made a good impression on them." She giggled and said "I'm glad they like me, better then them wanting to hurt me." "That sounds logical." he added.

Petra then asked "You want to draw for a bit?" Prowl responded with "In a bit. I'm almost done." she nodded at that and so she began to sit at a desk and draw." Once Prowl was finished with his work and began to do the same. He became curios as to what Petra was drawing this time. He was about to ask but they where interrupted once more by Wheeljack and Preceptor entering the room.

Petra yelled "Hi!" and Prowl said "Pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?" They both stared at Petra and he got his answer. She was seemed to not just impress the Dinobots but the scientist as well. Petra then said "I made some dinosaur pictures you guys might like." She showed them the picture and then Wheeljack ooh at it. Preceptor then said "Interesting." Prowl looked at it as well and liked it. It was quite colorful, with three dinosaurs on them.

Prowl had finely gotten use to the idea of more Dinobots. Oh well. Petra then said "I have a question, and Prowl pleas don't shut down?" Prowl prepared himself and waited for the answer as the scientist leaned into hear. She then asked "Could you make them female and smarter?" They where all shocked by that. But Prowl didn't shut down this time, he had bean warned. Preceptor and Wheeljack thought fore a bit. Wheeljack then said "Maybe some day. I would have to check with Ratchet though?" "Okay, just don't do it right away. Males can be very competitive for females so maybe one for each or you could ask them first." Preceptor then said "We will keep that in mind thank you." So then they left.

Prow then said "Maybe with your know how about dinosaurs we will be able to handle the Dinobots better." Petra smiled and said "Maybe. It could be fun to do so, someday." They went back to coloring.


	16. Chapter 16

After the two stopped drawing Ironhide came in with a large picnic blanket and a bag of energoen goodies. Petra asked "What are those?" Ironhide smile and said "These here are energon goodies missy. Though I'm surprised Prowl ordered them, he usually doesn't go for the sweet stuff."

Petra looked at Prowl and asked "You don't like sweets?" Prowl just said "Their fine. I'm just not the type to eat them. I thought I change that for today since we are having a picnic. Though I do have some regular energon with me."

Petra nodded and then said to Ironhide "What's your name?" "I'm Ironhide kiddo. I'm glad to see some ones helping Prowl loosen up." Petra smiled and said "I did say I would."

Ironhide just chuckled as he left the stuff and said as he left "You're okay kid." once he was gone Prowl picked her up with the things and said "Well we should go." and so they left for the front of the base to enjoy their picnic.

Unknown to them that they where going to have an extra guest.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone for the ideas, God bless you.

Petra and Prowl set up their picnic spot outside. They then sat down and began to enjoy their lunch as they talked. Petra had a cheddar cheese and salami sandwich, with some root beer soda. Prowl just started drinking his energone.

Petra then asked as they ate "What can you tell me about Starscream?" Prowl was shocked and asked "Why do you want to know about him?" "It's better to know your opponent." she replied. Prowl thought for a bit and said "Well he has an ego problem. He wants to be leader of the Decepticons by any means. He doesn't have much compassion, though he use to be a scientist. He and Skyfire where once friends before the war." "Really. He doesn't look like the science type and him and Skyfire are so different, though it shouldn't surprise me. You and Jazz are opposites and me and Filly are opposites. I guess opposites do attract. In friendship anyway." Prowl chuckled and said "It seams to be that way."

The day was nice, not too hot and not cold either. There was a nice soft wind though. They both relaxed at it.

Petra then asked "Do you miss your home?" Prowl thought about it for a bit and said "I do, but I've come to see this planet as my home. And I have made good friends too." He looked down at her and she smiled. She then said "I probably miss you guys." Prowl was shocked but smiled and said "And I would miss you too. But we could always visit when we had time and the war is over."

Petra then asked "Do you have a girlfreind?" Prowl was shocked and blushed at that as he said "Actually no. The femmes are very rare on our home as well. So it be hard to get one." "I bet you could find one you like." Prowl smiled and said "That's kind of you, but I don't think there are any that I like to tell you the truth. Their pretty but I don't think they be able to stand my logical thinking." Petra smiled and said "They have to like you for you, or it's not worth it. Plus you have loosen up a bit this week."

Prowl chuckled at that and said "Thanks to God for helping me meet you." Petra was surprised and said "You believe in God?" Prowl nodded and said "I find it the only possible way that a planet like this could of bean made, or it's creatures." They both just smiled at each other.

Petra had finished her sandwich and then brought out something. Prowl asked "What are those?" Petra answered with "There Oreo cookies."

Prowl took a while to understand but then said "Ooh. So I guess I should bring out my energon goodies?" Petra nodded. So the two began to enjoy their treats. Petra then asked "Are they sweeter then regular energon." Prowl replied with "Yes they are, and they have soft texture, instead of liquid like our usual sustenance."

Petra then said "Oreos are crunchy but smooth in the middle." She started eating fast and Prowl said "You should slow down." Petra swallowed and said "Uh not you too. My mom tells me that all the time, but I can't remember. I get too excited with sweets." "How can you keep forgetting?" "I don't know and it's really annoying."

Prowl then said "Fine I won't say a word. I guess we all have some troubles. I'm a workaholic." Petra snorted and giggled and said "Not as much now." she smiled, but here teeth where black. Prowl snorted as well and began to laugh. Petra then asked "What?"

Prowl pointed to her mouth and she gasped as she swallowed some milk to clean her teath. She downed it like there was no tomorrow. That surprised Prowl. He asked "How did you do that." She panted when she was finished and said "I have no idea." She then noticed Prowl denta and started to laugh as well. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Your teeth are pink!" Prowl blushed and got some more energon to wipe it off. Prowl just laughed with her.

They had no idea what was to happen next as a certain red seeker saw them having fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone for the help, God bless you.

Petra and Prowl where enjoying themselves when they heard a jet engine above them. They looked up to see that it was Starscream. Petra gasped and Prowl stood between them.

Prowl then said "Get away from here Starscream." He tried to call for back up but his com was down. Starscream then said "Don't bother calling for back up Autobot. I'm scrambling your signal and-" suddenly the entrance to the base was shut. They gasped as they turned to see what had happened and then turned back to Starscream, who had a smug look on his face.

Prowl brought out his acid pellets. But Starscream then did the unthinkable. He just landed and said "I just wish to talk to you Autobot." Prowl's logic sensors almost scramble but he stood his ground, remembering he might squish Petra.

Prowl then asked "What would you want to ask?" he felt his logic side tell him to play it cool so there would be no fire power so it would be safer. Starscream then began to say several strange questions "Is an earth Zebra black with white stripes or white with black stripes?" Prowl was confused. He didn't know what to say, but before he could think further Petra said "There white with black stripes dude. I mean the underbelly is white so they must be white. Right?" Prowl thought about that answer and nodded as he said "I think that is logical. You have your answer Starscream now leave or I will fire."

Starscream was at first surprised. The girl was good, but he just smile and said "Don't get your door wings in a tangle. I just have a few more questions. Like if a tree falls in the woods and no one is there to hear it, then does it make a sound." Prowl almost fritzed at that one but Petra replied with "Of course it makes a sound, there are sound waves. And there's always something besides a person to hear it fall. Like bats and insects." Prowl calmed himself and thought of that. That did sound like a good answer and nodded at that.

Starscream was inpressed. The earth female was not just graceful but smart. He did not count on her being the one to ruin his plan.

But he still had one more question "I just have one more question." Prowl then said "Ask it and leave." even though his logic and battle computer told him no, he had no other choice. He could shoot him, but then Starscream could return fire and hurt Petra. He was not about to risk her life. Starscream ginned and said "How can you hear yourself think?" Prowl was about to crash when Petra said "Because its part of the function of the brain and that's the way God made it."

Prowl stopped. He thought about that and it was another logical answer. He looked down at her surprised and smiled. She smiled back.

Starscream was shocked, that was his last question. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice if he was to get to the female human.

Prowl looked back up at him and said "That was your last question Starscream, now leave. I won't let you hurt her." That gave Starscream his queue, he then said "Foolish Autobot. I do not wish to harm the human." Prowl was shocked. But he was about to get a bigger one. Starscream then got down on one knee and said while looking at Petra "Dear female human. I do not wish you harm. I want to be as they say, your 'boyfriend'."

That did it. Prowl shut down. Petra was shocked but moved out of the way. She came to his helm and said "Prowl, Prowl! Wake up!" Starscream laughed and then went to grab her, she tried to run but it was no use, Starscream grabbed her and she yelled. Prowl couldn't move. The last thing he saw was Petra being carried off by Starscream, with tears dripping down her eyes." Then he shut down.

Big cliffy!


	19. Chapter 19

The Autobots had finely blown the door to the Ark open.

Ironhide looked around and then saw Prowl on his back and said "There!" as he pointed. Ratchet went strait forward to help him.

As they came up to him Redalert said to Optimus "Prime. Starscream has taken the girl. What are we going to do? Starscream could use her get information or use her against us." he was panicked. Prime just responded with "I don't think that's what Starscream wants Redalert. He seamed to be more content on getting the girl."

They had seen what happened on teletran while they where trapped. Optimus wasn't sure to believe if what Starscream said was true, but that was all they had to go on.

They had finely reached Prowl and Ratchet was looking him over. Ratchet then said "This is serous." "What do you mean? The kids gone through this before." replied Ironhide. Ratchet then said "Not like this. Starscream did a real number on him. He tried resisting to shut down but it only did more harm then good. He is currently it a coma like state. I can work on him, but he has to wake up on his own."

They where all shocked to hear that. Optimus then said as he picked up his second in command "Do what you can old friend." Ratchet nodded and fallowed him to the med bay.

Meanwhile Petra was in Starscreams cock pit struggling against the seatbelts that strapped her down to the seat.

Starscream then said "Do not struggle. You do not have anything to fear. I won't hurt you. I just want to get to know you." Petra growled and said "After what you did to Prowl. How could you do that to him. You knew what would happen." Starscream chuckled and said "Your smart for a human."

Petra growled as she still struggled and said "I will get out of here." Starscream just smirked in his mind. She was quit the fighter. He liked that in a femme.

Suddenly Starscream swooped down into the ocean and. Petra screamed, not liking heights and falling. He dived into the water and then entered the base. He transformed with Petra tightly in his hand. She still tried to struggle but she was getting tired. He then started walking to his room.

Before he reached his room his trine and Megatron stopped him. Skywarp was the first to break the silence and pointed at Petra and said "What is that?" Petra glared at him and Starscream just chuckled as he said "Remember all those things we got the other day."

Megatron got upset and said "Yes it was a waist of your time Strarscream. What ever your little project is you should of ran it by me first." Starscream glared and said "I knew you would of said no.

" Megatron growled but said "At least we can use her as a ransom for the Autobots." Starscream glared and said as he covered Petra "No! She's mine and no one ells can have her." they where all surprised by this. Starscream didn't give them a chance to reply as he stomped pass them and into his room.

They all had shocked faces on them. Thundercracker then asked "What now?" Megatron thought for a bit and then said "We shall see what this project of his is first, then we shall see what to do."

Petra was put on top of a desk, that had a bunch of human things. There was a couch, a bed, a TV, and a fridge. Petra thought 'Spike was right. He wanted to make me into his pet, or worse. Maybe Starscream meant what he said.' She looked a the seeker and said "What do you want from me?" Starscream looked at her with a kind smile, that freaked her out, and said "I wish to know you. Ever since I saw you 'dance' I could not stop thinking of you." Petra then asked "I don't think this could work. I am human, you are a robot."

Starscream then smiled another smiled and said "Do not think of that just yet." "What do you mean?" She asked unsure. "You shall see in time." he replied. "No! I want to know now!" she demanded.

Starscream was shocked and saw that she was determent. He just smiled and chuckled and then said "Later. Right now I have work. Make yourself comfortable." he left and closed the door on his way out.

When he left, Petra looked down the desk. It was to high for her to jump without getting hurt. But she remembered a trick she saw on T.V. (Don't try this at home kids).

She positioned herself at the edge. Took a breath and, she stopped. But she edged herself more, she had to if she wanted to escape. She tried again, but stopped. She sighed but had another idea. She took some steps back. Then she ran at full speed and jumped.

She flew through the air for a while, then she began to descend. She prepared herself for the landing.

Starscream then came in at that moment to get something he forgot, only to see what she was doing, he gasped but Petra had already landed on the floor. She then began to roll, and stopped facing down on the floor.

Starscream came to her, she tried to get up but she couldn't. The fall had taken more out of her then she thought and she fell. Starscream tried to pick her up but she struggled, she began to cry and shout "Don't touch me! Get away!" she let the tears go down.

She hated not being able to get away, and that her opponent was seeing her cry. Starscream didn't know why but he did as she said. He kept his hands from her.

He then said "I am sorry. But you should not of tried to escape." she looked up at him and said "Did you really thing I wouldn't try?" he had to admit, she had spunk to talk to him like that. He sighed and then said "Pleas let me carry you. You are week and will fall." Petra tried to crawl away from him but her knee hurt. She looked down at it and saw that she had sprained it.

Starscream saw that and said "I can fix that for you." Petra closed her legs close to her and said "I don't want you to touch me." Starscream was fed up and just grabbed her. She yelled but he didn't listen. He set her back on the desk and then gave her a bucket with water and some rags to clean her knee.

He left her on the couch. She just stared at him. Starscream sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want her to hurt her self. He put a cage over her spot on the desk. She gasped and glared at him. His eyes showed sadness, but all he could do was try to work harder on the machine, then he could let her be more free. So he left her alone, but not before grabbing something. When he left, she began to clean herself and pray that she would get out of this, she also noticed that he took something. All she knew was that she needed to get away, and she hoped Prowl was alright.

Pleas review. Things are heating up.


	20. Chapter 20

Back at the Ark.

Part of the Ark was in an uproar. There second in command had bean shut down by the enemy. And some of them had witnessed that a new friend of theirs was kidnapped by the enemy.

Optimus then said "Quit!" They settled down and Optimus said "I know that you are all upset. But we must make a plan to get Petra back. She is not part of our war, but Starscream has taken her for selfish reasons. We will not let this go easily. But we must be calm and find a way to get her back."

Blaster cam into the room and said "I just told the family. They are not happy. If they where Autobots, I say the Decepticons would have to make a run for it. And they still wouldn't make it." They all cringed at that. They all knew one thing, never mess with a someone's offspring. They will get mad.

Ironhide then said "I say we should just bust in there. The poor girls in trouble." "Yeah!" they all agreed.

But Optimus calmed them down and said "It be too risky. We need to be sneaky about this." Silverbolt then said "Poor Petra. She doesn't like heights, and Starscream flew off with her. I hope she doesn't have what the humans call 'a mental breakdown'."

Slingshot then said "I think their gonna have to worry about her. She seams like a fighter." The rest of the Arial bots agreed.

Skyfire then said "I hope she is fine. I was looked up her mental disorder. She will not be happy with them grabbing her."

Suddenly the earth started to shake and in came the Dinobots.

Grimlock smashed a wall and said "Where Starscream. Me Grimlock destroy him for hurting human girl." all the bots where shocked. The Dinobots where not known for compassion, but even they had a soft spot for the girl that helped the tactician loosen up.

Wheeljack looked at Preceptor and said "Oh no! What if they take her idea for the new Dinobot females." the others gasped and they all saw Redalert shut down. Optimus sight with a hand to his face as he said "Not him too."

Hound carried the unconscious bot to Ratchets bay, worried that he would come out with a wrench to his head.

Wheeljack then said "Who are we going to get to sneak into the Decepticons base? Mirage is on a mission on the other side of the world."

Blaster then said "I could go in. Cosmo would come too if he wasn't up in space right now, and Bee would of bean some help, but he's of with the other humans." They all thought the idea was good but Optimus said "We need more then one bot to go. But we don't have enough well equipped spies here. Or at least a saboteur."

"Did someone call for a saboteur?" they all turned to see Jazz, the twins and Bluestreek just walking in. Optimus then said "You are back early."

Bluestreak replied with "It turned out that it was just a falls alarm about Decepticon activity in Mexico. But the place is pretty. I really like the sand and the water and the people-"

Jazz then said "What he means is that we had a kicken time."

The twins nodded and Sideswipe said "Yeah it was cool." Sunsteaker then said "If you like getting dirty." they all ground at that.

Jazz then said "So what's with the party?" Optimus then started to explain.

When he was done they where all shocked. But then a determined look came on their faces.

Jazz then was the first to say "Then we'll go." Optimus then said "You will?" Jazz nodded and said "Anyone who can kick it with Prowl and get him to chill is cool with me." he smiled his trade mark grin.

Bluestreak then said "I'm going too. No one messes with Prowl. He's my friend and any friend of his is a friend of mine, and I am going to so get Starscream-" he was interrupted as the twins said "Nobody messes with his head but us!"

Optimus nodded and said "Then you will be our team. I will show you a picture of the girl." They saw the picture and nodded. They smiled at it, thinking the girl looked nice.

Jazz then said "Can we see Prowl Optimus? I know Ratchets got to be done with him now, but if he's in a coma, maybe some friends will help."

Bluestreak then said "That's true. Some human wake up because of familiar things."

Sideswipe then said "Maybe a prank will wake him up." Sunstreaker then said "It's no fun if he can't notice it bro." "Oh yeah." he replied with a pout.

So Optimus took them to the sick bay.


	21. Chapter 21

Petra just sat on the sofa, looking around to see if there was a way to get out of the cage. But there was nothing, and her knee still hurt. It was clean now.

She just sat there and thought, prayed, and hoped. One of the things she thought about was what that project Starscream was talking about. She had to get out some how. She knew for sure she wasn't going to just lay down and be experimented on. She was going to make these guys know what happens when you mess with her.

She might still act like a kid, but parts of her mind where more advanced then some of her adult acquaintances.

Suddenly the door opened. She saw that Starscream came in and glared at him. He just grinned, that only made her madder.

The next thing that happened surprised her. Starscream lifted the cage and then set a box in front of her. She stared at it. He looked at her and said "Go on. It's for you." Petra didn't trust it. She shook he head no and sat where she was.

Starscream sighed, but then put the box in front of her. She just stared at it, but then turned away. Starscream became upset. He used his fingers to gently pull her head to the box as he opened it with his free hand.

Her eyes enlarged and she gasped at what she saw, the box was full of diamonds. Starscream then said "They are real. I heard that 'a diamond is a girls best friend' sot I thought many friends would do." he let go of her head. Petra just stared, there where so many and in different colors, but she became angry.

She thought 'how dare he think that buying me off will get me to be with him.' She then thought of a song, that would fit this perfectly. She looked him strait in the eyes and said **"No, no. A thousand times no. You cannot buy my caress!"**

Starscream was shocked and asked "What?" Petra then said "Do you really think you can buy me off. I don't even where jewelry. I don't want a man who will lavish me with jewels. I want a man that will give me love and protection." Starscream was stumped but said "But I can give you that! I will be leader of the Decepticons some day, and you will be by my side. I will love you and protect you from all those other mechs. I will not let any of them near you. With me as leader you could even have your own unit."

Petra glared at him and said **"No, no. A thousand times no. You can not buy my caress!" **Starscream was confused. What did caress even mean. He looked it up and understood. It meant her gentleness and gestures fondness. But surely it could be bought? He then thought of something and brought flowers from his subspace. But she just said the same thing. She said the same fore the pearls and the gold.

He then thought of something. He brought something brown and fuzzy out. Petra stared at it and said "What is that?" Starscream then said "I believe they call it a fur cote." Petra's mouth gaped and she said "How can you expect me to like you if you don't even know me? I hate using animal fur unless it's for survival! The poor creature." She then repeated **"No, no. A thousand times no. You can not buy my caress!"** She nodded and glared at him with her arms crossed.

Now Starscream felt like a fool. Of course. He should of found out what the girl liked first. If only he had taken some of the tactician's memories he would of bean able too find out more about her. He contacted Skywarp and told him to do just that in a privet link. Petra didn't hear it.

Satrscream then got up and said "I shall find you some music to listen too. I know you like that." he put the cage over her again and left. Petra wanted to cry, but she was also hungry. She couldn't eat what they had, it could be poisoned or something. She just lay on the couch, thought and prayed on what to do next.


	22. Chapter 22

In the last chaper, 'no no a thousand times no' is a song.

Jazz and his group entered the medbay to see Prowl on a berth, he looked to be in stasis but was really in a coma.

On another berth on the other side of the bay was Ratchet working on Redalert. He heard them come in and said as he turned "If you're not hurt then get out!" Optimus then said "They just came to see Prowl." Ratchet grumbled but said "Fine just don't disturb us." he then got back to work.

They each came to his bead, unsure of what to say. Sunstreaker then said "Hey get up man. Your friends in danger and your just going to lay there?" "Maybe he's embarrassed?" asked Sideswipe. Bluestreak then said "You take that back. Though you know some say that people in comas can hear you and might wake up, or will wake up to a familiar sound or something like that-" "I think I know what to do?"

They turned to Jazz. Optimus then asked "And what is that?" "I could use a song and we could see if it wake him up. Where going to need his help if where going to pull this rescue off." They nodded at him.

Ratchet then said "Jazz can stay but I want the rest of you out." They agreed since he was now handling his wrench and left.

Jazz stayed by his friends side and said "I'm glad that girl helped you out man. I hope I can meat the little lady. She seams nice. And I think you need her." He then started to play a song from his radio.

Unknown to him that Skywarp was sneaking into the base, his destination, the med bay.

But inside Prowls mind as the song went on.

_**Splash down in the silver screen. Into a deep dramatic scene.**_

He saw Petra be carried off in a splash of colors as the scene turned in his mind.

_**I swim through the theater. Or maybe I'm just a dreamer.**_

He felt this all so real, but it felt so unreal as well. Logically he could be dreaming.

_**Like a kite in the bright midday. Wonder stole my breath away.**_

He goes back to the day he first saw her, the dance the moon, and the ride back to base.

_**Shy sonata for Mercury. The stars always sing so pretty.**_

He looked back on the weak they had together. He remembered the book she read to him.

_**This picnic will soon depart**_

He saw the picnic and all the happiness they had together. There smiles a reflections of each other. _**Real life, I'm sad to see you go. I'll miss you with all my heart.**_

Then Starscream comes back and takes here. His spark aches.

_**But I'd rather be alone**_

But wasn't he better alone, where he could think logically and do his work ahead of time like always.

_**'Cause I couldn't live without. Sunsets that dazzle in the dusk.**_

But know it's different. Now he was so use to her. How could he even think of a day with out this type of fun they had.

_**So I'll drag the anchor up. And rest assured, 'cause dreams don't turn to dust.**_

This may just be a dream. But when he awakes she won't be there, unless he gets her back. For he will not allow this dream to perish.

_**Dreams don't turn to dust! I made for the countryside. And my eyes never grew so wide. Apple raspberry river blue**_

He remembered the pictures they made. They where colorful and fun to do. He recognized that she did quit well, the twins would like to draw with her.

_**I don't wanna leave without you. In the sound I gladly drowned. **_

She was quite a talker, like Bluestreak.

_**Into the emerald underground. I rub my eyes 'cause it's hard to see. **_

She loved music. Like his best friend Jazz.

_**Surrounded by all this beauty.**_

He had to admit she was quite pretty.

_**(I'm sad to see you go)**_

Unknown to him Sky warp had entered the room and attacked his friends. Prowl couldn't hear anything at first. He was to sad for losing his friend.

_**(But I'd rather be alone)**_

Skywarp had put Ratchet out, even thought he had a few dents from the medics wrench. He then attacked Jazz and he was hit to the wall where his radio rose in volume. Prowl was upset now. He didn't want to be alone.

_**When tiger eyes begin making you blush**_

Her eyes where large and round, darker then a tigers. But he felt like another predator's eyes where on him right now.

_**And when diamonds boast that they can't be crushed**_

He also thought of Starscream, how he boasts about himself. Wait, that's what he stole didn't he? Diamonds.

_**Let 'em go, 'cause dreams don't turn to dust **_

Well they wouldn't work on her. She didn't wear jewelry. And what he felt for her was better then jewels, he hoped.

_**Dreams don't turn to dust!**_

Skywarp was about to do his job as he came behind the tactician and was about to open up his processor.

_**Dreams don't turn to dust!**_

"Time to see what Screamer finds so appealing about that girl."

_**And rest assured, cause dreams don't turn to dust!**_

Prowls blue eyes turned on brightly and grabbed Skywarps hand as he said in a low voice "He will never know." "Ahh!" was the seekers response.

Prowl then jumped off the berth and behind the seeker as he pressed some wires on his neck, that did not let him warp away, and said "Now tell me where Petra is?" his voice was dangerous.

Skywarp just spilled his guts, and Prowl let him go. He looked around the med bay as the others awoke and some came barging in and said "I have a plan. Lets move out!" They all just smiled at this.


	23. Chapter 23

Starscream was walking in the halls. Megatron came up to him and said "Starscream. We need to talk about your little project." Starscream glared at him and said "It is non of your business, when it is done it is done. You will all see what will happen." Megatron became angry, but he was about to get angrier as Skywarp warp in and began to tell them all that happened. Now Megatron was seething. Starscream was very much the same. But he was delivered a punch.

Megatron then said "Finish this project soon or ells." Starscream replied with "I can't. If I don't do this carefully it will all be ruined. Just keep the Autobots busy like always." He then went off to his room. Unknown to him that he was bleeding in the mouth.

Starscream entered his room to see Petra at the bars, shaking them. He then asked "What are you doing?" She glared at him and said "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to escape." She then hobbled back to the couch.

She then saw his face and said "What happened to you?" He looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" "Your face, it bleeding." He looked at his mirror and indeed he was. He ground and said "It's nothing you should worry about."

She then said, surprising him "I don't like bullies either. They can really hurt you if you let them get to you." he was shocked and looked at her and asked "How can you know?" she stared at him and said "I was bullied. I am looked at differently for I am different. Why do you let yourself be treated like this, is it because you do things you shouldn't or are you a punching bag?" Starscream replied with "Both." he looked down. He didn't want her to see the sadness in his optocs. Petra then said "You should stand up for yourself. I was hurt until I learned to."

Starscream didn't want to hear anymore and said as he put on some music "I brought you the music. Why don't you dance?" She laid on the couch and said "The cage bird doesn't sing, and I shall not dance while I am caged. Plus incase you forgot I hurt my leg. I won't be able to dance for a couple of days." Starscream was saddened, the thing that he liked most about her he had made her lose for a while and maybe more.

He then said "I am sorry. I did not want you to get hurt. You will not be caged forever, you will be more free ranged some day." Petra only looked at him and said "But I will still be caged, and I will not dance for you." Starscream didn't know what to say, he was mad, but he let it go. He was too tired for tonight to do anything. The Autobots would attack at any moment and he had to be prepared. He turned off the lights and went into recharge.

Petra stood awake, unable to sleep. She had to think of a plan to escape, she noticed that part of the cage was a bit over the edge, leaving an open spot to the floor. She just needed to make it bigger and try to make the landing a bit better. The couch was soft, that gave her an idea.


	24. Chapter 24

Starscream woke up with a start as the alarm went off. "Autobots." he mumbled. He got up and dashed out of the room. Not seeing the couch seat cushions on the floor next to his desk and the cage moved a bit, oh and an empty cage.

He rushed out the door, while the door held open and he ran away distracted, Petra jumped out of the room and wobbled down a corridor. Taking the opportunity to escape. She wasn't a damsel in distress, what was this a fairy tale, she thought.

The twins where causing a commotion in the heart of the base. Soundwave was not pleased, but no one could catch them.

As the cons came pouring in, no one saw three shadows go thorough the halls. As they hid Jazz said "Nice job using the twins as a distraction, and letting them prank the cons, genius." Prowl was not affected by the flattery and said "Lets just hope nothing has happened to Petra while she was with them."

They then went through the hall way. Prowl then said "If what Skywarp said is true then Petra should be in Starscreams room." Suddenly as they turned a corner that's who they met. The two second and commands glared at each other and gave feral growls.

Starscream then bolted back to his room. "Com back here coward!" yelled Bluestreak as the three went after him. Jazz could tell that his best friend was not happy. He had never heard Prowl growl like that before and his face showed a determination he had not known.

While on their way to attack the base Prowl had told them off Petra, and he quit liked the girl for helping his friend. Now she needed their help and he would gladly do it for the sake of his friend. For if they failed he feared it would crush Prowl. They raced after him and got to his room.

When Starscream got to his room he stood frozen at what he saw. The girl had escaped! "Where is she?" Bluestreak tackled him and Starscream wiggle to try to be released.

During that time Prowl and Jazz looked in the room and saw that she was no where. But Prowl growled at the cage. It infuriated him. Petra was not a pet. He glared at Starscream and said "Where is she?" he looked up at him and said "I don't know!" Bluestreak had cuffed him and he was struggling against the restraints.

Jazz then said "Look man. She found her own way out." They looked to see what he was talking about and saw the couch cushions on the floor and the cage a bit open from the bottom. Prowl smiled at that. Starscream then said "She won't get far. She damaged her knee joint trying to escape." Prowl became mad at that and glared at him and he growled "She what?" Starscream should of held his tong but said "I should of gotten rid of you. Maybe then she would of bean more accepting of my gifts, but she refused them all. What does she see in you?" that was the last thing he said for the night as he was knocked out. Both bots jaws fell at that. Prowl just said "We should keep moving." They just nodded and went off.

Petra was walking thought the halls, until she found a room with a computer monitor. She went up to it and saw that the Autobots had come, but she also saw two bots that where having trouble.

She went up to the computer and climbed up it. She looked over the buttons, unsure of what to do. Though she had to work fast, the two bots where getting creamed. She started pressing some buttons and laser fire started coming out in that room. She smiled and tried to see how it worked. She figured that one out, and got some of the cons out of the way for the twins.

She smiled and said "Now what do all of these do?" She then went on to see what the rest did.

As the bots tried to find her they got a message from the twins. Sunstreaker said "Hey who's idea was it to mess with the lasers? We can go scouting now for the girl." They all stopped.

Prowl then said "Non of us did that." Sideswipe then said "Well someone did." Jazz then said "I think that girl of yours is a little mini saubator." he had a grin on him. Bluestreak then said "I have a lock on a heat signature." Prowl head shot up and said "Then lets move." So they rushed forward.

Petra touched another button and some of the cons where washed out to the see. She then said "That worked. What ells can I do." She kept pushing buttons.

Megatron was not pleased. His base was going out of control. Someone must of found the extra security monitor and is using it against them, but who?

On his way he found Starscream. He came up to him and kicked him. "Ow!" he woke up with a start. Megatron then barked "Get up you fool. The base is in turmoil." he blew up the cuffs and Starscream then said "How can that be?" Megatron then said "Someone must of found the extra security consol. It most of bean one of those Autobots, just a while ago the lasers went out of control and targeted out troops." Starscream was silent and then said "It was not the Autobots." realization hit them and then started heading for Petra's heat signature.

Petra caused some more of the troops to fall out of the base, lock some of them in rooms, and had several booby traps unleash on the bad guys.

She couldn't see the bots anymore on the monitor but knew she hadn't of hit any of them. Suddenly she heard a crash. She looked behind her to see Megatron and Starscream. Starscream was shocked and Megatron was angry. Petra said "Uh oh." Megatron stomped towards her and said "You are going to regret this human." She glared at him and said "I just hope you regretted capturing me. I'm a wild type of person dud. Put me in a cage and I go mad." Starscream just had a love struck look on his face as Megatron had shock one on his. No human had ever talked to him like that.

He was mad, but Starscream snatched her and said "Don't even think about it Megatron. One day she will be by my side and rule the Decepticons." Megatron was furious. He was about to fire at them but two acid pellets hit them and Petra was about to hit the ground, but was caught. She looked up and said "Prowl! Thank God you guys are here."

Prowl smiled down at her and said "I am glad that you are safe." "Nice to meat you little lady." She then saw another black and white bot and said "You must be Jazz." he nodded with his goofy grin. She looked behind him and said as she pointed at them "And your, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe." "Hey why am I last?" whined the red lambo. They all giggled but Prowl said "Lets just get out of here." they all nodded and escaped.


	25. Chapter 25

They had all now made it back to the base and Petra was officially introduced to Prowl's friends and job hazards. After introductions Prowl said "I believe it is time for you to go home." he was sad but it was late, her family would be worried. She nodded.

Prowl drove her home. The lights where still on and her family came out rushing. She got out of the car and she was impacted with hugs.

Petra mothers said "Thank you Lord. My baby is safe." she was crying for her safe return. Petra then said "Yes thank God. I even got to help out a bit." They looked at her and Petra's father said "What do you mean?" she then told them of her adventure.

They where all shocked but her brothers said "Cool." Prowl then transformed and the brothers jaws dropped. Prowl chuckled and said "I am glad to see you all reunited." They looked at him and Petra's father said "Thank you for getting our little girl back." he replied with "No need for thanks. I did what any friend would do."

Petra's mother then said "I don't think she should go back to the base." "What?" the two said. Petra's mother then said "I don't want you to get hurt again." Petra then said "I can handle myself, and they got me out. I helped and I want to keep helping." Petra's mother then said "We can discuss this tomorrow. Tonight we should all sleep." so the family went inside.

Before Petra went in She looked back at Prowl and said "Goodbey." like it was the last time. She hugged his leg and ran back in to the house. Prowl was shocked. He felt it best not to stay and left. As he left he said "Goodbey."

This is not the end.


	26. Chapter 26

That night everyone saw how depressed Prowl was after he told them what happened. He just went to his office to work. Non of them where going to have that.

Jazz came in first and said "Hey don't be like this Prowler. Maybe she will come back. She is 20 and she did a great job helping us." Prowl didn't answer he just worked. Jazz sighed and left.

Next Bluestreak came in and said "Prowl. don't be like this. We want you to be happy. Don't go back to being like this. Talk to me, pleas." Prowl just ignored him. Bluestreak left crest fallen.

The twins stomped in the room and Sunstreaker said "Get up you lazy stiff. Why are you sitting here. Go get that girl and tell her how you feel." Sideswipe then said "Yea we all saw it man. You have feelings for her, just go." Again he said nothing and they left.

Ratchet tried threatening him, but that didn't work either.

Suddenly Optimus came in and said "I know you feel hurt Prowl. But you have to understand, what's meant to be will come. You can't do this to yourself. You had gone so far." Prowl couldn't take it anymore and said "But I can't! I can't hurt her. She is in danger with us." Optimus then said "she is in danger without us as well. Do you think Starscream will stop?" That really woke up him up. Starscream would not stop. But he was still sad and said "How can I face her. I can't be with her. This is her choice." Optimus just left.

Prow then worked himself to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Petra woke up late. But she looked out the window and did not see Prowl, but Jazz. She was surprised and went down stairs.

Her mother then asked "Where are you going?" Petra stopped. Looked at her and said "I want to go. I can help and I made new friends. I want to see them." Her mother just said "I can't stop you can't I?" Petra smiled and hugged her. She then let go and said "I have to be more independent. Jazz is outside, one of Prowl's friends." She then went off.

She got into Jazz and said "Where's Prowl?" Jazz then said "He's bean a wreck without you. Non of us can get him to stop working. His office door is locked, I can probably unlock it. But he needs someone to snap him out of it." Petra then said "Then lets get a move on." Jazz roared hi engines and left.

Prowl was in his office asleep, with his head on his arms on top of the desk. Suddenly he heard his door open and standing there was Petra.

His optics shot up and she said "Petra?" like as if she was going to disappear any moment. Petra smiled and ran up to him and said "I thought I had finely had a break through with you. Looks like I'm gonna be needed here more then I thought."

Prowl smiled. He jumped of his seat, grabbed her and held her to his face. She hugged him and they both began to cry. Unknown to them that the others where watching.

**There will be a sequel.**


End file.
